Raising The Knight
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Nightmare's new creation worms his way into the Star Warriors hearts. A little puffball of cuteness grows quickly on Jecra. Giving him a lot of work. Soon being named Meta Knight, he struggles to become a great Star Warrior. As he grows the rest of the warriors suspicion grows on him. With a growing relations with the warriors who raised him. Will Nightmare's plan fail do to heart?
1. Chapter 1

A hiss of a starship hatch shut tightly, locking a small blue being inside securely. black eyes glared deeply, at the caped slumbering puffball. The tiny ball giving a small yawn, briefly opening his glowing yellow eyes, too meet the giant pitch black darkness of Nightmares eyes. Unfazed by the cold eyes the puffball went back to his rest. And at that a sinister smile krept on Nightmare's face. "Send him off!" Nightmare said with a hiss and a swish of his cloak as he turned away from the blue ball. Mechanical noises began and along with sound of engines firing. The winding engines released the built up energy inside, blasting the starship off into the depths of space. "Damn Star Warriors wont know what will hit them!" Nightmare cackled with his monsters. "What ever do you mean my Lord?" a beast dared to question. "To get a Star Warrior you have to go for the heart, then pierce it and thats exactly what my newest creation will do."

Elsewhere on the planet Neo Star.

Explosions and fire could be seen from orbit. A fierce battle continued with the ringing sound of clanging of metal. Along with shouts, and the sound of a demon beasts roar. Armoured warriors faught bravely and fiercley. "It's weakening, keep pushing until it breaks!" An armoured being with blond hair carelessly shooting up out of his helmet shouted. "How much does it take to break this damn thing!?" A soldier in blue with a lavender cape, growled slicing off a limb of the demon beast. "A lot Garlude, but we are getting somewhere!" Jecra encouraged, swiping the beasts eye with his blade.

Coming out of a worm hole the star ship on the screen, hovered above Neo Star. Seeing the heated battle on the surface. Nightmare cackled "Perfect, time to awaken." Nightmare turned to the beast at his side. "Throw him into the planet it's time to awaken him." He ordered waving his skeleton hand. "But my lord, he has not matured! He will be completely unprepared! Knowing nothing!" The beast warned. "It works pefectly!" Nightmare scowled. The beast didn't hesitate any further, commanding the starship to the planets firery surface.

"And stay dead!" Jecra pulled his sword from the beasts skull. "Alright Jecra cut the dramatics, you can gloat about your kill on the way home." Garlude rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. "You're just angry you don't have the swift skills of Jecra!" Jecra hopped off the beasts lifeless head. "You know one day there will be something you will care about more, then just your skill level, Jecra." Garlude snorted, closing her eyes, as she turned away from the gloating soldier. The sound of fire rippling through the sky cuased her to open her eyes to see a flaming starship crashing through the dead trees a small distance away. A cloud of smoke swam above the crash site the burnt trees burning the rest of it's branches. "The hell was that?" Jecra walked past Garlude. "Looked like a starship."

Garlude followed Jecra to the firey site of a crashed starship. "Whoa nice landing!" Jecra scoffed walking through the wreckage. "Whoever is the driver you think they survived?" Garlude grabbed a piece of shattered glass. "Well I suppose this would tell us." Jecra pointed with his sword, at a small trail of blood. "I'll wait here, you follow it. If it's another demon beast you can just take it down yourself, with your so called skills!" Garlude folded her arms sitting on a burnt stump. "Very well then." Jecra shrugged, following the trail the warrior stumbled apon the flipped seat of the starship. Using his sword Jecra lifted the torn seat, an audible gasp came from Jecra at his discovery. A tiny navy blue puffball, shivering with fear was bleeding from it's arm. Those watery golden orbs looked up at Jecra in fright. The puffball desperately trying to back through the bolder behind him. "Hey, no don't be scared little guy." Jecra cooed, taking his helmet off. Looking a little less frightening without the helmet, the puffball crawled closer to the purple soldier. "That's it I'm a friend." Jecra continued to coo softly. The puffball pushed it's self to it's wobbly feet, and stumbled forwards into Jecra. Instictively Jecra cuaght the blue ball, and gasped at the little bat like clawed wings, on the puffballs back. Curiously running a fingure over a wing, the puffball gasped, retracting the wings back, tranforming them into a cape. "Oh man... What did I find..." Jecra sighed, placing the puffball on the ground. The puffball began to cry shedding tears, as all his focus concentrated back to his injured arm.

"Jecra what is taking so long, what'd you find?" Garlude impatiently asked. "Im right here cool your jets." Jecra scoffed. "About time, you take for ever... What is that!?" Garlude glanced at the small puffball in the green caped soldiers arm. "It's a gumball. What the hell does it look like to you!?" Jecra snapped, walking past the fuming female. "It looks like a puffball to me. What is a Star warrior like him doing crashing ships? He dosen't even look like he was incubated for more then twenty minutes?" Garlude's questions all ran into eachother as she watched Jecra pass. "And where do you think you are going?" she hopped off the stump. "Back to base." Jecra simply replied. "With the puffball? What are you thinking you're going to keep it?" Garlude chased after the Star warrior. "Well I'm not going to leave it here injured just to die. So yeah." Jecra walked into their starship. "This is crazy Jecra, you can't take care of your own living quarters, what makes you think you can take care of a living creature?" Garlude argued, following as the hatch shut behind her. "Here." Jecra handed the tiny puffball to the complaining warrior. "What, am I supposed to do with him!?" Garlude glared at Jecra with anger, and confusion. "If you think it's wrong to bring him back, then you open that hatch and toss him out like you just don't care." Jecra pointed to the exit hatch. Garlude looked at the door, then gazed down at the golden watery eyes looking at her helplessly. She growled, handing the puffball back she stormed to the bridge of the ship, and began it's take off. "I hate you so much..." Garlude fummed. Jecra smirked, and sat lazily in the chair next to the female, allowing the puffball to sit on his lap. Gazing over, the puffball emitted small whimpers, as it continued to quiver with pain in the male warriors lap. "Why don't you help it by cleaning it's wound, since you want to care for it so much." Garlude hissed. "Oh good idea." Jecra placed the puffball down in his seat, and got up to go fetch the first aid. Crying the navy blue puffball went to follow, rolling off the seat head first. Luckily Garlude saw and caught the baby before it hit the floor. "Whoa that was close." Jecra joked as he strode over. "It's not funny you idiot. He's a baby take better care for him!" Garlude snapped placing the puffball back in the chair. "Ok ok, sorry I made a mistake." Jecra apologized, as he began cleaning the puffballs wounds. The infant screamed in pain, as the healing gels stung, as Jecra wrapped the arm in a bandage. "All done ok?" Jecra patted the puffballs head. Reaching up the tiny puffball pleaded to be picked up by the warrior. Jecra did so willingly, the baby instantly snuggling into the warriors chest. Jecra sighed sitting back down in the seat, he gazed down at the now slumbering form in his arms. Garlude gave a soft giggle. "What are laughing about?" Jecra raised an eyebrow. "Oh nothing." Garlude smirked remembering her words from earlier, how she said Jecra would end up caring for someone other then himself one day. And she guessed that day had came.

After a few quiet moments, Jecra sighed, keeping his gaze on the puffball. "What?" Garlude glanced over. "He woke too early." Jecra sadly replied. "Clearly. I've never seen a puffy so tiny and young." Garlude agreed. "What is Sir Arthur going to think? Oh god he's going to kill me!" Jecra shook his head. "I wouldn't say that, I don't think he's stupid enough to kill you." Garlude smiled. "Oh and why's that?" Jecra glared at the cocky female. "Because no one else is going to want to take care of that brat." Garlude smugly replied. Jecra rolled his eyes as they landed at the bases garage.

"Perfect stupid Star Warriors took the bate, now it's all a matter of time." Nightmare hissed evily, turning to his minions. "Keep attacking heavily, we will eventually find them and their weakness." He whipped his cape as he turned to leave.

"Absolutely not! No way!" A gruff old voice came. "We are in the middle of a war, not babysitting!" Jecra watched his superior continue to carry on. "But Sir I couldn't leave him to die on a hostile planet." Jecra argued. "That's exactly what you should have done. There's no way that weak joke should even be awake right now! He has had no incubation time. He has no experience, and bearly enough brain power to even breath." Arthur continued to deny the baby in his base. "Please I promise to take care of him!" Jecra begged, as the puffball woke in his arms. Arthur sighed, gazing at the ground then the ceiling, in deep thought. Breaking the silence, the tiny puffball gave a soft "Poyo." Bringing Arthur out of his thoughts, Jecra tried to hide his smile. "Ok." Arthur sighed. "Sir!?" Jecra tried hiding his excitement. "You are to take care of his every need , taking full responsibility for this runt no questions asked. And he better not cause any trouble. Any trouble and you'll be scrubbing every inch of this base." Arthur warned. "I will sir, I wont let him out of my site." Jecra promissed. "Yeah, yeah, get out of here." Arthur waved the Soldier out of his office. Jecra happily left, with his new puffball in his arms. Arthur sighed sitting down. "Jecra you have idea what you've gotten yourself into..."


	2. Welcome to parenthood

**Hi and thank you for reading. I have no idea how Lance looks so I just decided to him his own look, just to give a warning.**

* * *

"Ok little Puffball, What to do with you... Hmmm?" Jecra thought aloud as he walked down the corridor with his puffball in arms. "I had to see it to believe it. Are you kidding me Jecra!?" A deep smooth voice came from behind. Jecra turned to the direction of the voice, finding the owner. "Lance I don't have time to listen to your smart ass remarks." Jecra sighed at the tall slender, red and blue knight. "Excuse me, but as I recall you, are the one that makes smart ass remarks. Not me. So is it true you're taking care of this pathetic creature?" Lance poked the navy blue puffball. The puffball curled up in response, looking up at Jecra for security. "He's a friend." Jecra reassured. Relaxing a little, the puffball made sure to stay snug against Jecra's chest, just in case. "Man word travels around here fast." Jecra quirked an eyebrow. "No we could hear Sir Arthur yelling at you. And plus Garlude told me." Lance scoffed. "Of course..." Jecra rolled his eyes. "So what happened, it woke up, you were the first one he saw, now he thinks your his daddy?" Lance teased, tickling the puffballs large feet. The puffball gave a quiet giggle, playful eyes shining in the light. "No. Well... no... I don't know! He crashed his ship he was injured I didn't want to leave him there to die!" Jecra growled. "So you do have a soft spot. What happened to Rock Jecra? Mr. 'I'm so skilled!'" Lance mimicked Jecra's past attitude. "Hey I have a heart, don't you dare make me out to not have one." Jecra hissed, pointing a fingure in the taller soldiers face. Lance snorted. "I was only giving you an example of your past words." "Yeah well that's not my words. You twisted them around." Jecra argued.

"So you give him a name yet? Or does he allready have one?" Lance changed the subject. "I don't know I can't think of one. So far all he's done, is say poyo." Jecra gestured to the puffball playing with it's own feet. "That's just puffball baby babble. And not a good name at all." Lance waved it off. "I don't know he's round and adorable. That's all I got." Jecra shrugged. "How about cannon ball?" Lance suggested. "What no! That's horrible!" Jecra gasped. "Well he's going to become one if he dosen't watch his step around here." Lance shrugged. The small puffball, uninterested in the conversation. Began to grab onto pieces of Jecra's armour and hit it, the metal making funny noises, made him giggled at it. "Hey cut that out." Jecra gazed down at the playful puffball. Who gave him an adorable smile of innocence. "It's only metal Jecra, what's he going to do pierce through it?" Lance snorted. "Metal or not it's annoying!" Jecra hissed. "Meta meta!" the puffball attempted to repeat. "That's not what meta means little puffy." Lance chuckled. "Meta?" Jecra muttered to himself. "Hey it's getting late. You might want to feed him before night falls." Lance warned the soldier in thought. "Meta Knight!" Jecra unexpectedly announced, making Lance and the puffball jump. "The hell are you talking about?" Lance threw his head and arms up in confusion. "That's his new name. Meta Knight." Jecra grinned proudly. "Meta Knight sounds stupid." The taller soldier quirked an eyebrow. "Shut up it's perfect for him. I'm not going to call him puffball for the rest of his life." Jecra growled. "Plus he likes it. Don't you?" He gazed down at the tiny puffball. "Meta!" Cheerfully the round baby cheered. "Ha you see!" Jecra immaturely replied. "Whatever. I think 'Meta Knight' is hungry." Lance pointed to the puffball chewing on the green cape. "Awe, ew! Gross Meta Knight!" Jecra gasped, pulling the puffball from his now slimy cape. "You can't eat my cape, eat your own." Jecra handed the puffball his own cape. Meta Knight didn't protest, happily shoving his own cape in his mouth.

"Great parenting." A sarcastic, female voice came from Lance's right. "Well I don't know what to feed him!" Jecra glared at Garlude. "Go to the mess hall, I told the cooks what you found and they said they would arrange supplies and food for your runt." Garlude sighed with a smirk. "Oh, can't I just give him the same rations we get?" Jecra wondered. "No you idiot, he's barely three hours old! And your welcome for doing that for you!" Garlude snapped, making Jecra recoil. "Alright alright, thank you hostile female!" Jecra retorted. "That's better. So you give the brat a name yet?" Garlude asked, allowing Meta Knight to play with her hand. "Yes I did." Jecra nodded proudly. "It's stupid." Lance warned. "Shut up, no it's not!" Jecra hissed. "Bicker later, Just tell me the damn name!" The female soldier snapped. "Meta Knight." Garlude raised an eyebrow at the name, then shrugged. "Could have been worse."

Meta Knight began to squirm impatiently, as his hunger grew. He wanted the talking to stop, and the food to be delivered. Jecra ignored Meta Knight, tightening his grip so the baby didn't squirm. Meta Knight gave an annoyed whine, squirming harder, to no avail. He began his last resort of communication. Tears forming in his eyes he began the waterworks. A now crying Meta Knight finally got his caretakers attention. "Ok, I'll get you some freaking food! You couldn't be patient?" Jecra complained. "Ha ha! It's a baby Jecra he dosen't run by your schedule, you run by his." Garlude and Lance couldn't help but laugh, at their friend. "Yeah yeah, I'll catch you guys later." Jecra turned and hurried down the hallway, into the mess hall. Heads turning and looking up from their food, as Jecra passed by with a very hungry puffball. "Jecra!" one of the cooks called. "Here take these they are already filled, all you have to do is heat them up. Here this one has already been heated and is a perfect temperature." The cook handed Jecra a handful of bottles. "Ok thank you." Jecra struggled to hold everything including Meta Knight. Quickly heading down to his quarters, Meta Knight continued to wail. "Jecra you better quiet that kid down!" Sir Arthur growled, as he passed the soldier. "Yes Sir, getting to it!" Jecra lept into his room, and shut the door.

Dumping the bottles on the floor and Meta Knight on his bed. He took a deep breath and sat next to a still crying Meta Knight. "Right, food. Dammit!" Jecra looked down at the pile of bottles he threw on the ground. "Which one was it!" Jecra desperately searched for the warmed bottle, to feed to the puffball. A few bottles went flying across the room, splatering milk on the floor. "Found it!" Jecra held the warm bottle up as if he found a piece of gold. "Here you go Meta." He sighed sitting down, handing the bottle to the tiny puffball. Meta Knight tried pulling the bottle to his mouth, but the bottle was to large for him to lift. Beginning to whimper in frustration, Meta Knight kicked the bottle onto the floor. Jecra sighed and grabbed Meta Knight and the bottle. Cradling Meta Knight in the crook of his arm, he placed the bottle carefully in the hungry mouth. The soft sound suckling, and the pattering of little feet, reassured Jecra that Meta Knight was now quite content. Jecra let out a happy sigh at the sight, when a knock on the door came. "Come in Garlude." Jecra recognised the knock. The female came in quietly not wanting to disturb feeding time. "Hey." She greeted, cringing as she stepped over the patches of spilt milk. "Tossing bottles are we?" She raised an eye brow. "I'll clean it later." Jecra shrugged it off. "Well seems like things are going well." Garlude couldn't help but smile at the site, infront of her. "Yeah looks like the little guys about to pass out." Jecra chuckled. "Being a baby I would imagine so, he's only been sleeping for ten minutes. He only knows how to make sound and move his arms." Garlude remarked. "No he hasn't even fallen asleep yet." Jecra watched Meta Knight's droopy eyes. "No I meant his incubation, he's supposed to sleep for three too two hundred years. I'm amazed he's alive, and some what functional." Garlude scoffed. "To be honest Jecra, you've gotten yourself into a real mess you know that right?" Garlude explained "Yeah I understand that. And am willing to sacrifice." Jecra agreed, finallly lifting his head to see the female. "What do you have there?" Jecra removed the empty bottle from the puffballs mouth. While noticing a package of something in the blue armoured female. "Oh speaking of messes, these are for Meta Knight." Garlude placed the package in the warriors unoccupied hand. "What are you talking about? What are these, hats or something?" Jecra examined the package. "Well lets just say the wonderful bodily functions of a baby is not pleasant, if not protected. So unless you want Meta Knight to Be Weta Knight, I advise you put these on him." Garlude took one of the items out of the package. "Awe gross Garlude. Come on I'm not dealing with that! No way!" Jecra refused to do the such repulsive task. "Hey you volunteered for this. You walk into the mens bathrooms everyday, it's ten times more disgusting then a five second diaper change!" Garlude shook her head at the overreacting soldier. "Yeah But I know what to expect in there! This is just a surprise every time I go to change him!" Jecra argued. "Yeah like when you find a lovely surprise that has been swiming in one of the bowls in the bathroom for five hours?" Garlude retorted. Garlude had an ear to ear grin, and could practically see Jecra's eye twitching. "You are absolutely disgusting. Fine, I'll do it, dammit!" Jecra unwillingly lay Meta Knight down on the bed. Meta Knight gurgled with a lazy smile, drooling out the side of his mouth. "Damn why are babies so messy!" Jecra finished diapering the tiny ball. Jecra just wanted to rip his hair out at this point. "This is only the first few hours, Jecra. You wont have any hair left by morning." Garlude snickered leaving the stressed soldier to deal with his new parenting duties. Jecra growled as the door shut. "Don't freak out. You can handle this, it's just a baby, no sweat." Jecra took deep breaths. At that Meta Knight hiccuped spitting up half digested milk. Jecra narrowed his eyes, at the puffball. "You did that on purpose." Grabbing a towel off the floor, Jecra wiped the mess off the puffball, and smiled as the puffball giggled, attempting to grab hold of the towl. Tossing the towl across the room. Laying beside the tiny creature. Jecra shut his eyes, exhaling he finally relaxed himself. His eyes shot open to the feeling of a small being climbing onto his chest. Meta Knight made sure he was curled up as much as possible, sleeping right above the rythmic heart of his new caretaker. Giving a tiny squeaky yawn, Meta Knight closed his droopy eyes, breathing softly as he lulled himself to sleep. Jecra smiled warmly, gazing down at the slumbering puffball. Realizing the stress was completely worth bringing up the tiny Star Warrior too be.


	3. A day of laughs and gasps

"Sleep well?" Lance smirked at the exhausted Jecra. "You have no idea what hell is, until you change a diaper in the middle of the night..." Jecra heavily sighed. "You dug yourself into that hole when you found, and took him in." Garlude chuckled, as Meta Knight somersaulted off a blanket on the floor. "Yeah, and I couldn't be happier." Jecra smiled, picking his puffball up off the floor. Meta Knight squealed with joy at Jecra, attempting to hug the warrior with his tiny arms. "I think he agrees with you." Lance smiled at the scene. "You've only had him for one night, and he's already attached to you like a leech?" Garlude snorted, as Jecra sat on the floor, with Meta Knight. "I guess he knows I'm his guardian now." The green caped soldier shrugged, placing the puffball back on the blanket. "So has your kid tried to walk yet?" Lance asked from where he sat on a chair, next to the three. "No. I don't know if he can, he's so young." Jecra gave an unssure answer. "Get him to try then. How hard could it be for a puffball to take a couple steps, with those big feet." Garlude playfully tugged on Meta Knight's foot. Meta Knight in response, grabbed his own foot. Putting it in his mouth, he rolled onto his back and giggled. "Alright lets see what you can do Meta Knight." Jecra lifted the puffball onto it's feet. "He seems pretty balanced. I think he can stand." Jecra shrugged, releasing his hold. Meta immediately fell on his butt. Golden eyes beginning to water, as he wondered why Jecra let him go. "Way to go." Lance teased Jecra's bad prediction. "Uh, no no, don't cry! Lets just try again. I won't let go this time." Jecra gave a reassured smile, holding Meta Knight as he brought him back to his feet. "Poyo?" Meta Knight looked back at Jecra in confusion. "Move those little feet of yours." Jecra encouraged, taking hold of the puffballs arms. Meta Knight got the idea of what his gardian wanted, and took a wobbly step forward. "There you go!" Jecra cheered. Meta Knight babbled taking another step forwads. Then another, and another, before he knew it he was infront Lance's feet. "Great job puffy! Try on your own now." Lance encouraged. "Yeah he moved pretty fast didn't he? How about we try." Jecra turned Meta around, and let him take a step. Taking another step Jecra loosened his grip on the puffball. Each step his grip loosened on the tiny arms. Soon so loose he could bearly feel the tiny soft arms. Meta Knight noticed Jecra loosening his grip. Gasping, Meta Knight spun and hugged Jecra's left arm with all his might. Protesting walking on his own.

"Aw Little Knight, you were so close!" Jecra sighed, lifting his arm up with the puffball clung to it. "He walked though." Garlude mentioned. "Yep he did. One day he will on his own." Jecra nodded, craddling the puffball. Meta Knight gurgled, and squealed with laughter as Jecra tickled him. The other two soldiers couldn't help but giggle along with the adorable laughter. "Hey Lance are you busy?" Jecra randomly asked. "No not at all. Why?" Lance raised an eyebrow. "Hey you think you can watch Meta Knight for an hour?" Jecra asked with a grin. "What! No way am I taking care of a crying, diaper machine! Not happening Jecra!" Lance shook his head in refusal. "Oh Lance please. I got to go train with the squad. I can't bring a baby with, it's too dangerous." Jecra begged. "What makes you think he's safer with me?" the slender soldier folded his arms. "Lance please. Garlude has to come with me. And all you have to do is feed him and he can nap for the hour. I'll change him before I go." Jecra pushed. Lance sighed, rolling his eyes "Ffffine..." Garlude snorted waiting at the door for Jecra. "Thanks buddy! I'll just quickly change him." Jecra thanked, laying Meta Knight on the blanket.

"Ok Little Knight, you're going to hang out with Uncle Lance for bit ok. I will be back in no time. You behave and have a good nap ok?" Jecra changed the puffball, and handed him over to the taller soldier. Meta Knight whimpered, reaching back for Jecra, wondering why he was leaving. "Meta Knight I'm not leaving for ever, I'll be back." Jecra left out the door. Meta Knight reached out as far as he could for his guardian, almost falling out off of Lance's lap. "It's ok Puffy he..." Lance was interupted by someone rushing into the room. "On second thought, they don't really need me. Garlude can lead training today." Jecra plucked his Puffball from Lance. Meta Knight practically leapt into Jecra's arms. His on coming tears dissolved, and was replaced by happy poyo's and giggles. Jecra hugged Meta Knight tightly, welcoming the hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the slender soldier with an ear to ear grin. "What!?" Jecra growled, lowering Meta Knight to the crook of his arm. "I knew you couldn't leave your new bundle of joy! You've gone soft!" Lance chuckled. "Lance shut up! I can leave him... Just not right now." Jecra replied. "Ha ha, you're totally a mommy!" Lance carried on. Jecra rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he left the rec room.

Walking down the corridor, comments and gasps, could be heard from the people they passed. The girls commented on how adorable the puffball, was while the men just laughed at how small and pathetic Meta Knight was. This was the first time Meta Knight saw a crowd of people, being he arrived at night, not many people were out. Meta Knight, not wanting any attention from the crowd, rolled around in Jecra's arms. "The hell are you doing Meta Knight?" Jecra looked down, to see the puffball all tightly wrapped up in it's cape like a burrito, that had eyes. A muffled poyo was the response, along with frightened eyes, darting at every stranger they passed. "Aw it's ok Little Knight, they wont harm you. I would harm them before they could harm you." Jecra reassured.

Finally entering their room, Jecra placed Meta Knight on the floor. While preparing a bottle for the tiny puffball. Meta Knight gurgled curiously, as he crawled across the room towards the large shiny sword and shield resting against the wall. The sword rested under the shield in it's sheath. The curious puffball grabbed the strap that was attached to the swords sheath, and pulled. "Alright Little Knight, you hungry?" Jecra turned around just in time to watch the sword and shield descend towards the puffball. "Meta Knight no!" Jecra tossed the bottle and lept onto his puffball. The clang of the sword and shield hitting his armour came, along with the sound of the floor being hit. Jecra glanced at the sword and shield next to him on the floor, and sighed with relief. Before looking down at the puffball he was shielding. "Meta Knight don't ever do that again! Don't play with anything that isn't given to you by me!" Jecra scolded, completely unaware that he was actually yelling. Meta Knight gazed into those furious eyes, with his watery, guilty, and fright filled orbs. A few tears escaped the golden eyes, as the soldier continued to air his anger. Jecra sighed seing the tears, he calmed his voice. "Just don't do it again ok?" With a sniffle Meta Knight reached his arms up. Jecra gave a small smile, promptly picking the puffball up with a hug. He got to his feet, and retrieved the warm bottle. Meta Knight hungrily reached for the bottle, as Jecra brought it to his hungry mouth. "You're hungry aren't you?" Jecra chuckled, as Meta Knight grasped onto his hand that was holding the bottle. After a few moments the bottle was already half empty, the golden infant eyes began to droop with exhaustion. Removing the half empty bottle, giving the puffball a break. A quiet burp was audible, before a tiny squeaky yawn. Jecra placed the half filled bottle aside knowing the puffball was ready for a nap. Placing Meta Knight under a blanket on the bed, Jecra walked across the room, grabing some cleaning items. He grabbed his sword and shield, and sat at the foot of the bed, and began to clean them. Hearing a small cry, he instictively turned around to see his puffball reaching for him. "What's wrong Little Knight?" Jecra cooed, placing down his sword, he approached the needy puffball. Meta Knight reached up desperately for his guardian, tears were beginning to roll down his face. "Alright, alright chill out." Jecra sighed lifting Meta Knight into his arms, he laid himself on the bed, placing Meta Knight on his chest. Meta Knight now content, snuggled himself close to Jecra's rythmic heart. As the puffball began to lull himself to sleep, Jecra sighed rubbing the puffballs head. "You know It can't always be this way? You're going to grow older, what are you going to do then?" Jecra questioned the slumbering puffball.


	4. Wings spread

"Meta Knight get in your own bed!" a small, bearly audible thump came, as Jecra pushed a caped ball off his bed. Meta Knight, now the equivalent of a four year old. Sat on the floor gazing up at his adopted big brother with watery eyes. Jecra continued his angry gaze, before sighing in defeat. "Fine..." Jecra lifted the puffball off the floor and onto his bed. "But tomorrow you sleep in your own bed!" Jecra gave a playful warning. Meta glowed, nodding in response he curled up under the blankets against Jecra's chest, and dozed off with ease. "Damn kid." Jecra smiled shaking his head. 10 years had passed and it only felt like it was 2. Meta Knight hadn't changed much, he had grown a bit, but was still the tiniest in the base. He still didn't like Jecra leaving him with Lance or by himself. He was always silent, given that he hadn't even spoken a single word yet. And always avoided strangers and others in the base. Most of the women wanted to coo and cluck over him but, the rest wanted to test him, push, and just see how strong he was growing. Most of everyone else didn't trust or like him.

Morning came, and with it the usual routine. "Up and ready for the day!" Meta Knight landed on the floor as usual. Getting to his feet he rushed to Jecra's side, ready to follow the warrior everywhere. Jecra placing his shield and sword on his back, chuckled at the puffballs hurriedness to get to his side. "Ok, I'm taking you somewhere special today." Jecra spun around to the puffball. "But first you will need the proper wear." Jecra lowered himself to be eye level with the golden eyes. Meta Knight nodded unsure of what was going on. "Don't worry nothing bad." Jecra reassured, seeing the worry in the golden orbs.

Meta Knight sighed, following the warrior down the corridor, into an armoury room. The room was made of old, grey stone, weapons of all sorts scattered on the cold floor. The chilled temperature made Meta knight instinctively wrap his cloak around his small form. "You can come in, nothing bites, as long as it's not wielded by someone." Jecra turned to see the small puffball standing in the doorway. Obeying the puffball entered, trying his best to step over the scattered weapons. "Ok wha..." Walking backwards Jecra tripped over a mallet. "Holy shit!" Jecra gasped as he fell on his back. Meta knight eyes went wide in surprise at the random fall. "Just ignore that, it never happened." Jecra jumped up, kicking the mallet off to the side. Meta knight hid his smile and giggle under his cape, and continued with Jecra through the room. "Ok Meta." Jecra plucked the blue puffball of the ground. "Stand right here." placing Meta Knight on a metalic sheet metal table. Meta knight nodded, as Jecra disappeared into what looked like a giant dark walk in closet. Meta Knight sighed, releasing his cloak, he looked up watching the spiders on the ceiling. "Dammit, where the hell?!" Jecra swore as clanking and tossing of weapons followed his words. Meta Knight dodged a few flying swords and helmets, as Jecra continued to curse. "Why does everyone pile crap into one gigantic mountain of shit!" Jecra tossed out every weapon and piece of armour imaginable. The puffball rolled his eyes sighing. Jecra's cursing, as much as it was entertaining, was getting boring. Looking down into the shiney sheet metal, Meta Knight looked down at his reflection. Looking down he saw a navy blue, red eyed puffball, with clawed leathery bat wings. Meta knight examined the puffball, wondering if that was actually him in the reflectioin. Lifting his hand the puffball in the reflection did the same, lifting his foot the same had happened once more. Confirming that the reflection in the table was his own, he looked up to check if Jecra was still occupied. "Ow! Damn thing!" A hammer flying across the room confirmed he was still occupied. Looking back down Meta Knight saw a cloaked figure with an evil sickening smile.

"The only way to learning your true self my child, is to see who you truely you are to become!" The figure spoke, sending a chilling pain through Meta Knight's tiny form. Feeling his cloak tear apart, two wings unfolded from his back and spread out viciously. Meta Knight went wide eyed, spinning in circles trying to catch a glimps of his violet wings. "Your cloak is not what you think it is. If it gets torn or stabbed, as an example, it will not be a pleasant feeling." That evil smile reached the eyes of the cloak being. Meta Knight looked down to see the figure had vanished, and the reflection of himself with wings came back, except his eyes were not blood red anymore.

"Alright Meta Knight." Jecra sighed backing out of the dark room with his arms full of armour. "I finally found it... Oh no, no, no Meta." Jecra turned around, placing the armour on the table. "You can't have your wings out. It's bad." Jecra scolded Meta Knight. Meta Knight gazed at Jecra with apologetic eyes. But it wasnt his fault, he didn't take them out, that scary looking cloaked figure did. "Now put those away quick, before someone comes in." Jecra sighed, waiting for the puffball to fold those wings back into a cloak. Meta Knight took a few moments to figure out how to fold his wings back into a cloak, but he did after his head cleared of his wondering thoughts.

"Good, now look what I have for you." Jecra gestured to the pile of small armour on the table. Meta Knight curiously walked across the table to the items. Sitting next to the armour, the puffball looked at Jecra in confusion. "This is your new armour Meta, you wear it to protect yourself." Jecra explained. Meta Knight grabbed one of the curved shoulder plates and placed it ontop of his head. "No you silly puffball. You put it on your shoulder." Jecra chuckled, taking the shoulder plate off the puffballs head. "Here you go." Jecra fastened each shoulder plates onto the small blue puffball. Meta Knight smiled hopping into the round mask on the table. The smoothness of the table causing it to spin and slide almost off the table if Jecra hadn't put his arm up to block the fall. "And that is not a sled." Jecra pulled the mask out from under the puffball. Meta Knight gasped, tightly closing his eyes as Jecra placed the mask over Meta Knight's face. Lifting Meta Knights cape, adjusting the buckle on the back of the mask, Jecra steped back and smiled at his armoured little brother. "Meta Knight you can open your eyes now." Jecra sighed. Meta fluttered his eyes open, looking the the v shaped slit in the mask was something he was going to have to adjust too. "There you are!" Jecra cooed giving Meta Knight a playful smack. "Alright, now that you're all armoured up we can go to that special place now." Jecra took Meta Knight off the table.

Rushing down the hallway to keep up with Jecra, Meta knight glanced at the newly polished floors. Seeing his demonic form, not paying attention to his walking pattern. He cut across infornt of Jecra, running into a soldier going in the opposite direction. "Watch it you dumb kid!" the soldier snapped after knocking Meta Knight onto his butt.

Jecra walked over lifting Meta Knight up, onto his feet. "Hey, he's just a kid piss off!" Jecra hissed protectively. "That's not an excuese in my books. Control your damn kid Jecra, or we'll throw him out of here, like everybody want's too anyway!" The red caped soldier threatened. "You can't kick him out for walking into you. If you cry over spilt milk, what do you do when a demon beast shows up? Roll over and show it your belly!?" Jecra scoffed, escorting Meta Knight away from the soldier. "You just wait Jecra. That kid of your's will be gone sooner than you think." The soldier scoffed continuing in the opposite direction. Meta Knight looked up with concern, and Jecra smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry they can't do anything to you, he's just blabering cuase he's a bigger baby then an actual baby."

Oddly, Meta didn't believe Jecra's words. And what was a demon beast? What does one look or act like? Could a demon beast have been the cloaked figure he saw with the odd reflection of him? Somehow the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle were going together, and yet Meta Knight felt like he was being shattered apart.

"We're here!" Jecra snapped Meta Knight out of his daze. Looking out the puffball saw the large field, of sparring, running, jumping, and chasing. "You excited to do some sparring Meta?" Jecra gestured to the field. Meta Knight's eyes widened. He didn't want any part of this. Backing out slowly, a hand landed on his back. "Aw Mety it's not that bad. I'll show ya!" Jecra, escorted by pushing the puffball all the way in too a soft grassy part of the grounds.

"Ok Ready!" Jecra threw on his helmet, drawing his sword and shield. "Don't worry it's a sparring sword it's not that sharp." Meta Knight, frozen with panick, as Jecra charged at him. Blade inches away from him. "Wait a minute! You need a sword too!" Jecra pulled out a small combat knife, throwing it onto the ground infront of the puffball. "Now I know it's just a knife but that's about the only thing that's your size at the moment. But none the lesss, it's still a blade." Jecra shrugged gesturing the puffball to pick the knife up. Meta Knight sighed, giving quite a bit of effort to pull the blade from the dirt, Meta Knight stood confused. "Ok good." Jecra swung, scarring Meta Knight. "Now lift those tiny arms never be loose like that." Meta Knight held up his sword to block the blow. "Always be alert and ready." Jecra poked the puffballs side. Meta Knight jumping in surprise, batted the sword away. "Never let your guard down!" Knocking the knife out of his hands. "Pick it up, try again." Jecra ordered, pointing to the fallen blade. Meta, hesitant to grab the blade, took in his bleeding hand and waited. Jecra didn't hesitate to start swinging at the puffball. Meta Knight weakly held his sword up to block the forceful blows. What was Jecra thinking bringing him here? Meta Knight knew nothing, of any sort of swordsman ship skills. Even if he had the slightest he would be no match for the veteran. The clash and clanking of the swords, irritated him as if the swords were chattering, mocking his lack of skill.

Finally after a few painful hours. Getting fed up, Meta Knight pushed back, swinging vicously at Jecra. "About time kiddo!" Jecra scoffed, fighting back with ease. Throwing a few pokes and jabs at Meta Knight's unguarded spots. Out of instinct Meta Knight thrashed open his wings in a blink. Blocking the coming sword, Meta Knight bashed the sword out of Jecra's hand with his wing. Accidently slashing the hand with the claw on the wing. Meta Knight soon found himself tackled and underneath Jecra.

"Meta Knight I'm not going to warn you again. Put those wings away, they're bad." Jecra whispered in an irritated growl. Meta Knight did as he was told, and folded his wings back into a cape. Meta Knight crawled out from underneath Jecra, and saw that quite a few soldiers had stopped their sparring and were locked onto him and Jecra. "What are you all looking at, get back to your training all of you!?" Jecra barked waving his sword that he plucked off the floor, secretly hoping none saw the demonic wings. The soldiers didn't hesitate to obey his orders, and went back to ignoring them. Meta Knight gave a small smirk at their reaction. Catching a glimps of a shadow shifting beside him, Meta Knight did a double take. Finally gazing up seeing rage filled eyes with no patients, burning through him. "We're done here." Jecra snapped, pivoting and leaving with long angry strides.

Back in the halls a path was being cleared for an enraged Jecra. As the path began to close, a tired, sprinting puffball lagged behind. Jecra threw open his door, tossing his sword and shield across the room violently, and letting out a shout of anger. As he stomped over to his bed, Meta Knight stood ashamed in the doorway. "I Told you once, why do I have too tell you twice!?" Jecra hissed slamming the door behind Meta Knight. Meta Knight winced at the door, and wondered if he was going to get smacked by the angry guardian. Jecra stopped his rant, catching sight of his puffballs upset golden orbs. "Just do your best to keep them hidden." Jecra sighed lifting the puffball up. Meta Knight's eyes glowed with brightness, as he nodded. "If you weren't so cute I would smack you silly, until you gained some sense." Jecra snorted, walking across the room. "Time to sleep now." Jecra sighed placing Meta Knight on the bed across from his own. Unfastening Meta Knight's mask, laying it quietly against the wall.

Jecra turned from the mask, to see the usual drowsy protesting puffball. "Alright you brat, get in bed. I know your tired." Jecra rolled his eyes. Meta Knight simply shook his sleepy head, almost loosing balance because of his exhaustion. "Oh really?" Jecra quirked an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips. Meta Knight gave a big squeaky yawn in response. Jecra chuckled, turning the lights out. Jecra tucked the puffball into bed, then went to do the same with himself. The moment of silence was peaceful, as Jecra drifted off himself.

"Dammit Meta Knight! Get in you own bed!" Garlude on the other side of the wall couldn't help but giggle, at the usual shout she heard everynight from Jecra. Meta Knight was growing, not fast, but steady. He was so weak when they found him, and still weak now. She wondered if he would make it through this tough life too come? And the rumours she's been hearing from other soldiers about his presence was sadly on the negative side. Were they that blind to simply see the innocence of a child?

Yet Meta Knight was no innocent child. He was a Demon Beast waiting to be awakened. The obnoxious snoring of the blonde haired soldier, was loud and clear enough for Meta Knight to know his guardian was passed the hell out. Meta Knight was wide awake, and couldn't stop thinking about his wings. He was more tempted then ever to just let them loose, and stretch them out. He wanted to use his wings badly, wanting fly and soar through the crisp midnight air. But Jecra had said his wings were a bad thing. Jecra didn't even say why they were bad? But he obeyed his guardian. None the less, it didn't stop the yearning for flight burning inside him.


End file.
